


[The Switch spin off] umuwi ka na, baby (come home, baby)

by BlingBlingMaknae



Series: The Switch series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Romance, Song fic, oikawa in argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʟᴏɴɢ-ᴅɪꜱᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ʙᴏʏꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴜɢᴀᴡᴀʀᴀ ᴇxᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀꜱBased on my fic 'The Switch,' taking place before the Epilogue.In English. Lyrics are given translations
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Switch series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834345
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Dear Tooru,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of "Hanggang Kailan (Umuwi Ka Na Baby)" [trans. "Until When (Come Home, Baby)"] by Orange & Lemons https://youtu.be/qMbL67TjnJk
> 
> This fic is my socmed au on twitter (check out for handwriting aesthetics)  
> https://twitter.com/bling2xmaknae/status/1260428793954676736?s=19
> 
> This can be a stand alone but in case you want to read, this is my fic where I based this from:  
> The Switch  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126689

_Labis na naiinip (Exceedingly impatient)_

_Nayayamot sa bawat saglit (Annoyed with every moment)_

\----------

Friday, 31 May 2013, 10:43PM

Dear Tooru,

You've been there for like only a month and a half but ahhhhh, I miss you already ㅠㅠ perhaps you are wondering what went in my head to write this when we are talking almost every day via chat and video calls. Well, I have a secret kekeke. I have this notepad where I write on whenever I miss you. That's why this letter is handwritten and scanned instead of typed haha. Hey, did you like the poem I sent you this morning? Oh wait, it may have been night at your place ahahah. Wrote that yesterday, breaktime during class.

It's another day without you and gahhh, I'm so, so bored. This is one of the days when we have nothing to do at the univ. What a miracle. The downside is that I have nothing to do right now. You know how I dislike this dormmate of mine so I have no one to talk to. I'm especially upset with him today that I wanted to throw him out of the window, seriously. He knew that I slept only three hours last night and guess who went playing his music on maximum volume when he was making breakfast :)))) and as usual, he never cleaned the kitchen. This inconsiderate bastard.

How are you by the way? I heard that the temperature there today is quite high. You better stay hydrated, okay? Don't drink only when you are thirsty but drink whenever you can. Replenish the lost electrolytes with sports drinks. Take a bath as often as you can. I heard from a blockmate that putting a wet cloth on your head would help keep it cool... I still don't know whether it's true though. The most important thing! Use deodorant and body spray! (＾艸＾) you also lessen using hair gel unless necessary. It may trap the heat in your head. Why is there a need to do that when you are already handsome（*’∀’人）♥

I know that you already have friends there but how are your other clubmates? Are they messing with you again? Just tell me if those two racist morons bother you again. I'll crush them to pulp... kidding, but I may be serious. Joke hahaha I know you can manage~~~ you had always been a strong, independent person anyway. I know that you as a people person can bring out not only the skills but the goodness out of their hearts.

Sorry this turned out longer than expected. I told you, I'm bored. I can even write you a thousand more letters if my eyes are not drooping right now.

I miss you.

Love,  
Koushi

P.s. Don't practice beyond your capacity, okay? If you injure yourself especially your knee, I'll beat you up


	2. Dear Kou-chan,

_Kapag naaalala ka (Whenever I remember you)_

_Wala naman akong magawa (I couldn't do anything)_

\----------

Saturday, 08 Feb. 2014, 8:24PM

Dear Kou-chan,

I was getting ready for my morning jog earlier when it dawned upon me that on March, I'll be here for already a year. It's also almost a year that I haven't seen your face. I know that I promised to go home and stay there for like two months a year but gahhh, you saw what I sent earlier, right? The plane ticket prices are too high, and as the pay for a newbie foreigner like me is quite lower than my other clubmates, I cannot buy one. The club is also busy preparing for matches against other clubs. This will determine whether I'll be the starting setter for the upcoming league games. I know you already said that it is okay, but Kou-chan, I am really sorry ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

To be honest, I am quite tight on money lately especially with how many losses we had. I am thinking of applying to a nearby cafe, the one two streets away from my place. What do you think? Don't worry, I'll only apply if my schedule and body can take it. What if I go online selling? I guess I brought and bought a lot of stuff I don't really need. Can somebody please offer me a product endorsement deal so I can earn higher?

There is a heatwave here. Today, my clubmate fainted. Our coach had a nose bleed out of nowhere. As for me, I felt dizzy. I was sweating like a pig. I thought I'd contract heat exhaustion. Thankfully, a shower was the answer to my lightheadedness.

How are you? I heard that it snowed there in Tokyo this morning. That's rare. Remember last year, January? During the Nationals period. There were still upcoming games so you can't come home to Sendai. Your beloved Oikawa Tooru took a bullet train for his lovely Mr. Refreshing on a weekend to accompany you =w= we thought it would snow but what! The! Hell! It didn't. The very day I came home, that was when snow fell hahaha ｡･ﾟ’(*/益＼*) ‘ﾟ･｡ may we see the first snow next year. I really want to see it with you, walk the streets as we hold hands and bask in our own world... unless you don't want to hold my hand in front of people ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ+) I wish I can come home, but ah, I'd rather be home on our birthdays. Well, whatever date is fine to be honest. I just want to see you again.

As I am writing this letter, I just realized that we are on the opposite sides of Earth, thus the different seasons. I know you will call me corny and unnecessarily cheesy later but I know that the beats of our hearts are the same despite the distance between us. I miss you as much as you miss me. Every night, I can only look at the ceiling and imagine you beaming at me. You're so irritating, Kou-chan, being so remarkable and perfect for me. Why are your refreshing powers so intense? I'll just stare at your picture and ahhh, I'm okay, but at the same time, I start missing you more and more. It's only with you that I fell in love this hard. It's only you ,ho bore with my antics and imperfections and loved me the way I am.

I miss you so, so, so much. If only I can put myself in a package box and send myself to you. I'll call tomorrow!

Love,  
Tooru


	3. Dear Tooru,

_Umuwi ka na baby (Come home, baby)_

_Hindi na ako sanay ng wala ka (I'm not used to being without you anymore)_

\----------

Saturday, 17 Oct. 2015, 6:26PM

Dear Tooru,

I watched your game this afternoon and woah, you were so cool! ♡♡♡ your long set from the end of the net was so (╯✧ ∇ ✧)╯I almost fell from my seat when I saw the ball stopping right in front of your spiker. It was as if you set the ball with accurate calculations. I almost had a heart attack when you fell though! Thankfully, it wasn't your bad knee. Still, are you alright?

Do I even need to talk about your services? In high school, they were monstrous. Now, they are demonic. What kind of hands and arms do you have!? The sound of the ball landing on the floor just echoed in the whole stadium. I even thought that the ball would deflate. You definitely improved a lot compared to last season.

Oh, oh! Your perfect form during your services had me nearly crying. It almost feels like the cameraman had a crush on you because the way the camera panned from your form to your face was just breathtaking. From the TV screen, I can feel your intense aura and stare. I know I said it a lot of times but Tooru, your new haircut matches you (❀⋆//∀//⋆) your new jersey's fit is perfect as well. I honestly don't know whether to be envious or drool over your muscles and tan lines. I bet I'm not the only one but then, I'm holding on to what you told me before: "they can only look but only you can touch."

As much as I love seeing you on TV, I can't help but miss you. I miss being held by you. I miss the feeling of your arms wrapped around me, my back pressing against your chest. I miss cuddling you while you talk about your life there at Argentina and I tell you about my struggles as a student. Then when I become too sleepy, I would snuggle closer and you would hum until I fall asleep. Then we would wake up, still holding each other. Our two-month long fee in the inn + my farther than usual route to the univ is definitely worth it haha.

By the way, I think your game is reported on local news. I think so because Out of the blue, Okaa-san called to ask me how my handsome bEsTfrIeNd "that is not Sawamura, the tall one who slept over here" is doing. She really likes you. I just hope that she would still like you once we tell them the truth.

Goodness, Tooru. You have been such a huge part of my life. I can still vividly remember how we, for unknown supernatural reasons, exchanged bodies. We were a jittery mess, not knowing what to do. In a blink of an eye, there was not a week where we did not see each other until the day you left Japan. Maybe it was fate's way for us to meet and be the soulmates we are today.

Today, it has been like... three months since your two-month vacation here, right? Two months are so short. If only I can take my own vacation there...

Take care always, babe.

Sincerely,  
Koushi


	4. Dear Kou-chan,

_Mahirap ang mag-isa (It's hard to be alone)_

_At sa gabi'y hinahanap-hanap kita (And at night, I yearn for you)_

\----------

Wednesday, 20 Jul. 2016, 11:11PM

Dear Kou-chan,

I know that we already celebrated my birthday in advance due to our different timezones but goodness, I can't help but feel a bit lonely today. It is my fourth birthday without you. Pfft, why is it that every year, our off-season break never lands on your birthday or even my birthday? Unfair. If only I can go there, stay for a day, and then leave the very next morning.

My friends chipped in and rented a whole restaurant for my party. I'm fortunate that this year, they did not throw a cake on my face hahaha. Food and alcohol overflowed, but I was not really in the mood to drink so I only took some sips. The food were so delish~ they had the best matambre arrollado and carbonada I have ever tasted. Their provoleta was a bomb! The cheese's taste blended so well with the herbs. I think I ate quite a lot of it as I sense my stomach getting upset. The asado though... the one sold across my flat was still better. Overall though, I love their food. We should dine there once I take you here~ I'm certain you'll love the dishes. I will try to make some Argentine cuisine once I go home!

The restaurant was crowded with how many of us were there and I had fun, but admittedly, I felt a bit lonely. Now that I am all alone in this room, this strange feeling just magnified. Your presence alone is enough to fill the forlorn void inside me. Well, fine, it would be better if you and I would celebrate with my family who loves and adores you so, so much but then, seriously speaking, you are enough. Don't tell them hahaha. Even if I have no party, no cake, no gifts, it is alright as long as you are by my side.

Hopefully, the time would come that we would not yearn for each other anymore because finally, we would be together. Every night, I am wishing that I would be with you every single day. Sometimes, I am thinking if I did the right choice of leaving. Was it right that I chose my dream? Was it right for me to leave you alone there? Are you still not getting tired of me, of this? Can you still take it, Koushi? Will you continue loving me the way I love you?

I'm sorry for being dramatic haha. Maybe I just miss you that much. Gahhhh when will morning come? I'm itching to listen to your voice. I'll wait for your call, babe. Love you.

Yours Truly,  
Tooru

P.s. I sent the pics from the party in our chat. The group pics, solos, food, gifts... It's all in the chat, Kou-chan. Good luck on your day, future Kou-sensei~


	5. Dearest Tooru,

_Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay (Until when would I wait)_

_Na makasama kang muli (To be with you again)_

_Sa buhay kong puno ng paghihirap (In my life full of suffering)_

\----------

Monday, 27 Nov. 2017, 7:35PM

Dearest Tooru,

It's about a week ago when I parted with you after our two-week vacation tour in Argentina (best anniversary ever! ♡), but why... why is it that I miss you already? If only I could stay longer there...

Damn, the laziness is creeping in every fiber of my spent body. I'm sooooooo tired. The things I'm supposed to do piled up during my two-week leave and here I am, really busy. First, the teacher that served as a substitute for me made the students do so much paperwork. I wanted to get out of school and get myself hit by a bus when I saw the stacks and stacks of paperwork on my desk. Because of the excessive volume of paperwork he made them do, he only managed to finish checking about a fourth and I am now stuck with the 3/4 I didn't ask for (ノ｀Д´)ノ~┻━┻

On top of that, the principal is being unreasonable. We were told to make reviewers for the Nat'l Center Test Univ. Admin. next year on top of all the exams and quizzes we need to make. Add in the vice principal's suggestion for us to make a lesson plan for the upcoming semester. The higher ups want us to review the students for NCTUA every MWF, after classes. Are they planning to kill us teachers? Kill the students? :") I get the purpose, but I think they should lessen the actual academic workload for the students if they really plan to help them pass the NCTUA.

My coworkers are not helping. For some reason, the hierarchy in this school is over the top. The senior teachers definitely think of themselves to be on the same level as the principal by the manner they behave. They keep trampling on us fresh grads. Ahhh, my day was almost perfect because of your bathroom selfie but some shitty co-teacher kept on raising her brow at me when the principal commended me for finishing my work earlier than everybody else. Why are people like that, Tooru? I'm just accomplishing my work. Was this how you felt when you were new in your club?

My shoulders ache especially the left one. I think I'm leaning a bit too much on my left arm. My shoulders are too firm on some areas as if filled with lactic acid. If only you were here, I would pester you to give me your healing whole body massage.

I wonder, when will be the next time that we will see each other again?

I can't talk tonight, sorry (｡-人-｡) too many things to do.

Take care always. Good luck on your game tomorrow. Love you.

Your #1 fan,  
Koushi

P.s. In case Iwajime hasn't told you, he loooooves the shirt you bought for him. I don't even know why he likes such printed shirt. You two are indeed best friends, having the same crappy tastes.


	6. My refreshing Kou-chan,

_At tanging ikaw lang ang (And only you)_

_Pumapawi sa mga luha (Could wipe away the tears)_

_At naglalagay ng ngiti sa mga labi (And put a smile on my lips)_

\----------

Sunday, 25 Mar. 2018, 10:12AM

My refreshing Kou-chan,

It has been ages since my favorite mentor rested so why was I crying when I watched the anime series I sent you? Highly rec, even though the teacher died at the end ｡･ﾟ･(*ﾉД`*)･ﾟ･。The teacher definitely made an impact on the students despite being with them for only a year. Even when they went on with their lives, the teacher's influence in their characters remained. I am certain that you could surpass that teacher, Suga-sensei Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

I was bawling with the students. It was just so touching and only a robot won't cry. Hey, don't laugh! I know that you are laughing =3= if you were here, I bet you would definitely laugh at me. If you were here, you would have pulled me in your arms and kissed me (✿˘ω˘)˘ε˘˶ )

Hey, if ever our free schedules match, let's watch together. What do they call it again... watch party? Wow, I'm not updated with technology anymore. My teammate told me that there's such an app where you and someone far from you can watch together. Hmmm, wait, I think we shouldn't. If we do so, I think I would be too distracted by your beautiful face that I would fail to concentrate on the movie. Oh, you're giggling. I bet you are. You are chuckling right now, right? Wahhh, I made Kou-chan laugh

(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Do you remember that one time we went to the movies? At that time, we haven't switched back to our bodies nor we have dated yet. You were still in love with Tobio-chan and we haven't done that sexy thing down the alley yet kekeke. Weren't you pissed off because I kept teasing you when you were at the verge of crying? Why do you think I was hyperaware of your expressions? (。・艸-。)-☆ the movie was undeniably good, but Mr. Refreshing sitting right beside me was a masterpiece so I could only watch him (*^-°)v

I miss your jokes, Kou-chan. I miss laughing with you while we clasp each other's hands and jump in joy. I miss slapping your shoulders when I laugh and then you would slap my back and thighs hard. I miss you. Shall we have a watch party by next weekend? Only if you are not busy.

With love,  
Tooru


	7. My one and only Tooru,

_'Di mapigilang mag-isip (Can't help thinking)_

_Na baka sa tagal (Because it has been such a long time)_

_Mahulog ang loob mo sa iba (That you may fall for others)_

_\----------_

Sunday, 5 Aug. 2018, 11:53AM

My one and only Tooru,

I know you may be sleeping now. Sorry that I was not able to reply to our chat. The trip from the teachers' seminar was draining so I slept the moment I hit the sack last night up to 11 something AM today. And yes, I'll order a non-fastfood breakfast. Don't you dare start nagging (‡▼益▼)

About your messages... Don't be troubled. I believe your words, Tooru. You don't need to explain further. I looked up the articles and pictures and I noticed how the camera angle was quite weird. It was taken in a way that made you look like that you were leaning towards her. You already told me before about her, right, about how that slutty neophyte celeb was pursuing you. I won't be surprised that this dating scandal was a stint of hers for publicity.

You can breathe now, love. Not only someone like that bitch can break us.

However, I'll be honest. I admit that sometimes, I wonder why you are still sticking with someone like me. Stopppp, yes, I know I am perfect in your eyes, that I am your one and only Kou-chan, but perhaps you are forgetting how beautiful you yourself are. How bright you are shining as a star in the sports world. How famous you have gotten as you continually soar to higher feats. That's exactly the reason why many people are falling for your charms, even abroad.

Yes, babe. I am aware how much we love each other, but still, I get frightened by the endless possibilities that may transpire. What if you find someone more beautiful or handsome? Someone more alluring, with more meat in the right places. Someone more intelligent and sensible. Someone more athletic. Someone who clicks with you more. Someone more worthy and deserving of your love. Our agreement from years ago is still valid. If ever you find someone better, please tell me. It would surely be heart-wrenching, but as long as you're happy, I'm fine. I'll be fine.

Waittttt ahhhhh why am I like this? I'm worse than Okaa-san during her period mood swings. I'm sorry, Tooru

(｡-人-｡) I think this is the effect of that drama my co-teacher recommended to me. The guys there are shitty, so is that one cheater wife. I'm especially pissed at that one salaryman. His wife is so, so pretty, kind, supportive and understanding, yet he still cheated on her. The hell? That had me being emo and wondering because if she is that beautiful and I am just like this, someone who falls short of your glory, what if you... no, what the hell, you are not like that! I'm sorry for these thoughts ㅠㅠ

I'm sorry for being so damn needy today. I guess I miss the times where we reassure each other in person. It's not that I do not appreciate your efforts to reach out and stay connected through this whole ordeal... it's just that you are the best boyfriend I can ever ask for that I am so afraid to lose you.

I know I don't always say it as much as you do but Tooru, I love you. I know you do too, and that you won't do anything to intentionally hurt me. You'll get through this scandal, love. You will. If you need some help to construct denial statements, I'm here. I'm here, always here.

Your Koushi


	8. My sweetest Koushi,

_Nakakabalisa, knock on wood (It's frustrating, knock on wood)_

_'Wag naman sana (I hope not)_

\----------

Tuesday, 15 Oct. 2019, 7:08PM

My sweetest Koushi,

I read your message earlier but I was not able to reply because of practice. The league games are coming once again and we are practicing more vigorously now. I know you are at work now so I guess we can just talk later during your break. Fret not, it is my break tomorrow! They said we need to have ample time to rest to prepare ourselves for the games. I can sleep late tonight. Wait, didn't you go to work too early today? Is there a school event? Did you eat breakfast? (#ಠQಠ#) I'll get really mad if you didn't eat again.

Your co-teacher is just... wow. Is it hard to absorb in the imbecile skull of hers when you said that you are already taken? How :) dare :) she :) force :) you :) to :) eat :) her :) bento :) in front of the students, to say the least, so you can't refuse her. That's blackmail.

Did you already get the scarf you lent her? If she hasn't returned it yet, then I am certain that she is smelling and kissing your scarf every single night. I swear she forgot to bring her scarf on purpose on that day so you will offer her your own ((ヾ(≧皿≦ﾒ)ﾉ)) you're too nice! I'll choke that bitch with her scarf once I see her. Also, the next time she shakes her boobs in front of your face, you should report her.

Is your neighbor making a move on you again? Hah, that poor boy. To be rejected by someone as ethereal as Kou-chan must have hurt. Sadly he isn't man enough for you, because of course, you have me (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。

It's getting annoying, Kou-chan. What are you being so perfect for? ( •᷄⌓•᷅ ) it's like every time we talk, you have a new admirer 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ it's unfair. You're too pretty not to stand out ㅠㅠ If only I didn't leave, I won't worry this much...

Wait, wait! Why am I threatened? Why am I worried? I can still remember what you told me when one time that rich blockmate of yours hit on you back then: "Only Oikawa Tooru touches my skin."ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉcan't wait to visit and ravish you once again (๑ゝڡ◕๑) I'll shower you with kisses and marks so people can see who you belong to, okay?

Chat back if you have time for a video call! I miss you.

Your one and only love,

Tooru

P.s. Happy 83rd monthsary! Just one month more and it would be 7 years since we became official. The time that we are separated by a vast distance was indeed longer than the time we had been physically together, but it is apparent how our love is way stronger than any obstacles. May I be able to come home by December so we can spend our Christmas and New Year together. I'll save money by now~~~ Love you!


	9. Tooru love,

_ Umuwi ka na baby (Come home, baby) _

_ Hindi na ako sanay ng wala ka (I'm not used to being without you anymore) _

\----------

Sunday, 28 Jun. 2020, 1:59AM

Tooru love,

I'm tired. So tired. I hate it here.

Vacation is drawing closer, so I decided to come to Miyagi. I was just intending to see Daichi first, and then Okaa-san, because she said that she misses me. Daichi was busy patrolling the streets due to some serial underwear stealer weirdo so we could only converse for a few minutes before he was called by his fellow police again.

I contacted Okaa-san and then we met in a restaurant. I treated her and gave her money, like the usual. Guess who made an unwelcome appearance~ Okaa-san insisted that she did not tell Otou-san that I would come so how the hell did he know where to find us? Hah, it might be his old, rotten habit of eavesdropping again. That damn old man.

Do you know what were the first words that he said after we did not see each other in four years? "You are alive. I thought you're dead because you never showed your face to me." Oh why will I when he told me not to show myself to him because "I have no faggot of a son?" He had the nerve to ask me why I never sent money. Well excuse me, Your Honor, who threw paper bills on my face when I tried to give my first two salaries to them? Who told me that he did not need the earnings of a "disgusting gay" like me? That ignorant bastard... I'm not even gay LOL I'm bi, but then, like he would understand. It won't change the fact that he disowned me.

I was itching to say that I am sending some money only to Okaa-san but what if he becomes angry with her? Okaa-san actually called me an hour ago, saying that she wants to divorce Otou-san. I guess they fought over me again. Hahaha, why don't he just ask his favorite firstborn for money if that's the issue? He already disowned me so what nonsense is he spouting again.

I'm sorry, Tooru. I'm sorry that I could still not forgive. I know that you don't like it when I foul mouth him... but I am just tired. So tired. Four years and the pain from that day is still crushing me. Four years and I still cannot forget the harsh words Otou-san and Nii-san told me. If it were not for your hand that was tightly holding mine at that moment, I would have crumbled. Ahhh, I really envy you and your family. They treat me as if I am really a part of your family. Maybe I should ask your mom and dad to adopt me hahaha

Speaking of your family, everyone from the Oikawa clan is indeed a blessing, huh. I went to the ramen house we used to visit almost every week when we were still in third year. I wanted to wind down by basking in our memories. Guess who I saw? Takeru! He came from his volleyball practice, he said. The good proxy uncle I am, I treated him. Hey, I'm not spoiling him. It's just that that this nephew of yours grew so much since the last time I saw him. Did he grow 20 centimeters? He's now taller than me! And your nephew is worth the treat; he has always been to kind to me.

Takeru was wearing his old sneakers. Asked him why he was sporting such old shoes when you gave him three brand new pairs. He said that he only wears those new pairs on practice games and official ones, because he wants to take care of them. "They are expensive, and I know how Uncle works and plays hard just to buy them for me." I nearly cried. I know you feel the same right now. I should have recorded everything so you can cry later.

If I can call you, please message me. I want to hear your voice. If only I can go through my phone screen and emerge from yours. About 7 years of LDR and I am still not used to not having you beside me on bad days.

Waiting,  
Koushi


	10. Kou-chan babe,

_ Mahirap ang mag-isa (It's hard to be alone) _

_ At sa gabi'y hinahanap-hanap kita (And at night, I yearn for you) _

\----------

Monday, 21 Dec. 2020, 5:13AM

Kou-chan babe,

I dreamt about us. I dreamt about the time that you went here last year. Remember when you came to surprise me before my game? Without my knowledge, you connived with some of my teammates to go and barge in my apartment. How did you even reach out to them? Ahhh! You and my best bud here are following each other on SNS. Hah, I really wasn't aware why he won't take me with him to the stadium unlike what we were accustomed to do. And when my bedroom door swung open and I saw you, my jaw nearly fell seeing you in flesh. You jumped in my arms, and then I was screaming in surprise, and when we were about to kiss, I suddenly woke up! I really thought that the dream was real, damn it. I wonder why I dreamt of that memory. Maybe it really was that special to me. How can it be not when it was about my cute, handsome boyfriend suddenly appearing in my flat?

I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. We went to the stadium together and for the very first time, you watched my professional match. I was a mess of emotions that day. I was terribly nervous, not because it was a big game but because you were there for real. Being aware that you're watching through the TV or phone screens and you being present in the stadium were two different things. Yes, you are my #1 fan and that you love me no matter what, but that's exactly what had me on my toes. I better show my boyfriend, my boyfriend who traveled hours and hours and hours just to see me, a good game.

At the same time, your presence pumped me up. I was on fire. I was in very good condition, committing barely any errors and nailing all of my services and sets. Whenever I looked to the side of the stadium where you were screaming and cheering for me, a sudden burst of energy surged in my veins. I could barely hear the commentators praising what seemed to be my best plays and records in my entire career as I was too focused on the sound of my own heartbeats going doki-doki at the mere sight of you. If I'm not mistaken, my cheeks hurt the entire day because I kept on smiling and grinning. Almost all of my pictures in articles and search results from that game show a smiling Oikawa Tooru ☆=(ゝω･)

There were times when I wish that ahhh, if only I can live in the land of dreams with you in it, never to wake up. There, I will not miss you anymore. I will not find it hard to sleep as I yearn for the warmth that only you could give. I will not wake up on a cold bed, subconsciously search for you only to realize that I am all alone. There, I will always be with you, every minute, every second. 

However, I realized that wishing for something like that is foolish. That's not the real world. The Sugawara Koushi in it is not the real one. There in the real world, seas and seas away from me, exists the real love of my life. There on the other side of the globe is my precious Kou-chan fighting through every single day with his indomitable spirit. There in Japan is you, missing me, bearing with the pain this distance inflicts on us and still holding on.

As much as it sucked to always miss and miss you, these feelings are the very ones that make our relationship stronger. The fact that we are still holding on despite the numerous challenges and circumstances we encountered proves how much we truly love and cherish each other.

As I am writing, I noticed that it is only 4 days shy from December 25. It would be another Christmas without me by your side. I'm really sorry, love. Will you come celebrate with my family this year? Okaa-san said that you are still not responding to Nee-san's message. Perhaps you are taking a nap or doing something now. I shall wait for your call. I love you.

Thankfully Yours,  
Tooru


	11. My dearest Tooru,

_ Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay (Until when would I wait) _

_ Na makasama kang muli (To be with you again) _

_ Sa buhay kong puno ng paghihirap (In my life full of suffering) _

\----------

Saturday, 4 Sept. 2021, 5:54PM

My dearest Tooru,

I already found a plot of land for our dream house thanks to Iwajime and his connections. The price is a lot more reasonable compared to the last one we discussed about. It was also exactly the same as you required; the location is a bit elevated in case floods occur (which I doubt would happen in that area with a good drainage system but yes, better to be sure). Are we supposed to have a backyard garden? Hey, are you sure you really know how to plant? I'll butcher you if this garden is installed and you won't be able to make any plant live.

Check your messages. I forwarded the designs and measurements Makki sent me. Let's discuss and choose as soon as possible so he could start making the floor plan already.

Mattsun called me earlier. He asked when you would take your vacation so he could set the date for the Seijoh volleyball club reunion. "Tell him to reply to our messages. The reunion keeps on getting delayed because of him." That's what he said. Iwa is also pissed because you won't answer them. Check their messages, not only mine ಠ益ಠ stop muting their messages ㅎㅅㅎ

Also, he kept convincing me to come but I declined. Sure, I may have been part of Seijoh for like four months in our body switching phenomenon but meh, your juniors were not aware of that paranormal occurence. Wait, did you ever tell about it to Makki and Mattsun for them to like me that much, or was it merely because I treated them big time when you introduced me to them? Haha.

Speaking of that event, isn't it strange that we never knew the reason why we switched bodies? It just happened out of the blue, then we also switched back almost four months later without any explanation. Maybe it was fate's way to bridge our lives and hearts together. Whatever the reason was, I am beyond thankful.

It's funny how we succumbed to such supernatural experience yet we cannot gain the power to teleport. Can't I just teleport there? I'm getting tired, Tooru. No, I am not getting tired waiting for you. That's my lifetime vow. Our promise. It's just that... I'm tired of missing you. I'm tired of being away from you. I'm tired of facing each and every day without you by my side. I won't lie; it's hard to hold on, but I would never get tired of waiting for you. I would never get tired of loving you.

I'll take a short nap. For some reason, lately, my head is aching too much. I also feel nauseous. It may be a sign that I should change glasses. I'll have my eyes checked tomorrow after I finish checking my students' quizzes.

I'll have an early dinner, don't worry. Have a great morning. I love you, now and forever.

Affectionately,  
Koushi


	12. My precious Kou-chan,

_At tanging ikaw lang ang (And only you)_

_Pumapawi sa mga luha (Could wipe away the tears)_

_At naglalagay ng ngiti sa mga labi (And put a smile on my lips)_

\----------

Saturday, 2 Apr. 2022, 6:14PM

My precious Kou-chan,

By the time you read this, your plane might have touched down on Japanese soil. Message me once you reach home.

I know that I already said it, but again, I apologize. I apologize for a lot of things. First, I am sorry for being difficult in the past weeks that you were here. Yes, I am hurting. Yes, I am in agony. Yes, I am suffering, but then, it didn't cross my mind that you also did feel miserable. How can you not, when your lover who leaped and soared to stardom for years and years just sunk down to the bottomless abyss of despair and shattered dreams because of a bad fall?

I am sorry for being so insensitive, for sassing and raising my voice at you when all you did was to take care of me in your entire stay here. I am sorry for refusing your help, for trying to act independent and proud when I knew that I really needed your hand on doing even the simplest of things. I may have belatedly expressed my gratitude right on the night before you flew back, but please know how I appreciate you going out of your way to spend your break with a now useless man like me. Thank you for bearing with my attitude, outbursts, random bouts of sobbing, self-depracating words and heavy, hard-to-support body.

Thank you for understanding me, for never snapping at me, for never making me feel as if I was a burden. To be honest, I feel scared sleeping alone tonight. "If you still want to walk, you should stop playing volleyball." The doctor's words used to ring in my head but with you simply holding me close, caressing my locks until my sobs die down, they dissipated. They disappeared as if they were never there. With you away from me though, I don't know... if I can, can I call you later? You know how I hate bothering you but this time, I think I need you. No, I really need you. I just need to see your face and hear your voice. You can even sleep and I'll just stare at you. I just need you, Koushi. I am sorry for this shameless request, when all I did in the last two weeks you were here was to be a burden.

I'll message you the schedule of my therapies. They will last until July, I think? I'll also tell you if further surgery is required. Also, I'll take care of club things. Don't worry, I won't participate. I just need to talk to the higher ups and my teammates about my departure and the one who would replace me as starting setter. I also need to take care of my endorsement deal contracts now that I cannot be the face of their products. Kou-chan, if I come home with little to no money with all of the contracts I may need to pay, I am sorry.

Hey, Kou-chan. What do you think could I do after retirement? I didn't go to college so the choices are obviously limited. Ahh, my regrets. Hell, I cannot even resort to manual labour due to my knee. Should I go coaching? Should I go to college? Should I sell stuff online? Modeling? Zumba instructor? =D an endorser? How about we start a business?

I know you would hit me if I am beside you with how many apologies I have been spewing but really, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you are stuck with an injured lover like me this early in your life. If I'm not careful, the day may come that I will be bedridden and may not even stand without any support. We are just nearing our tenth anniversary, and yet here I am, already useless.

Will you still love me like how you loved me ten years ago? Like how you loved me through the years? Like how you loved me before I became like this? Will you still love me even when I cannot carry you as much as I could before? Even when I cannot join you in doing strenuous exercises and jogs? Even when I walk a pace slower than you, take a break every now and then when we are making love because my knee would hurt, wake up in the middle of the night when my knee would feel cold and numb?

Thank you for being patient with me in the last nine years. If you could wait a little longer, if you are still willing to spend a lifetime with me, please wait just a little longer. I am coming home, love.

With sincerest gratitude,  
Tooru


	13. My beloved Tooru,

_ Umuwi ka na baby… (Come home, baby) _

_ Umuwi ka na baby… (Come home, baby) _

_ Umuwi ka na baby… (Come home, baby) _

\----------

Saturday, 16 Jul 2022, 7:20PM

My beloved Tooru,

Call me stupid or what, but I still can't believe it.

You're going home tomorrow. Finally. Not for a vacation, not for a reunion, not for a mere visit, but to stay. For real. For good.

Please do not take my enthusiasm the wrong way. I am certainly not happy of the circumstances and reasons that led to you going home earlier than intended. That's a nasty injury and no way I am celebrating over that. Even though you can walk, you can't do the thing you love, and that knowledge alone pains me more than you can imagine.

I know that it is difficult, Tooru. I know that it is agonizing. Nevertheless, I want you to know that you can go through this trial. We can go through this trial.

If you want to go somewhere but you find it difficult to walk, I will hold and support you, hail a cab, buy you a wheelchair or try to carry you. If you want to do or reach for something yet your knee hurts, I will do the honor to carry out those tasks for you. If your knee is feeling cold, I'll warm it up with my hands, bandages, garments, hot water bags, anything you need. If it is aching, I'll try to do what I can to ease the pain. If you wake up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares haunting you, I'll hold you until you go back to sleep.

It is difficult, Tooru, but I am here with you to face everything.

Even though I am not volleyball, your first love, I will try my very best to match up with it. I will do everything in my power to fill in the void that it left you. I will try to pour all the love and affection on you for the pain to heal. I would do everything, anything, for you, Tooru.

Time flies fast, huh. It seems like yesterday when I sent you my very first email. Now, I am down on the very last one. I am a bit sad as this is something I enjoyed for such a long time. The anctipation I feel every time I wait for your email is something I would miss. There is something so satisfying whenever I see that you mailed me, and the warmth would just spread in my chest as I read through your message.

As much as I would miss that, hah, I definitely prefer being with you physically. I would rather have you flailing your arms and talking animatedly as we chill on the couch. I would like to hear your complaints about people who annoy you over a meal we share on one table. I would love to hear your hushed words and the sound of your calm breathing as we sit by the veranda, drinking tea, smoking or just relaxing. I would always choose to lie down beside you, listening to the sound of your heartbeats and tracing my love letters on your skin.

We are nearing our tenth anniversary but somehow, I still find myself falling more and more for you.

I've waited for so long, love. I'm glad I did. It was definitely worth it. You are definitely worth it.

Take care, especially your knee. I love you.

Lovingly Yours,  
Koushi


	14. Finally Home

_ Umuwi ka na baby… (Come home, baby) _

_ Umuwi ka na baby… (Come home, baby) _

_ Umuwi ka na baby… (Come home, baby) _

\----------

Sunday, 17 Jul. 2022, 6:29PM

It is finally D-day.

Sugawara stood on his ground, weight shifting from foot to foot as he waited for his beloved.

Excitement, anticipation and anxiousness bubbled in the pits of his stomach as he waited for Oikawa. Minutes ago, his boyfriend texted him saying that they just landed. It seemed to be taking a bit longer than usual and Sugawara was starting to feel impatient.

He just wanted to throw his arms around Oikawa, to engulf him in a loving embrace. He just wanted to hold him, hold him forever, never intending to let him go.

Sugawara had been waiting for quite some time, but it was nothing to him.

He waited for more than nine years anyway.

He opened his phone camera to check his reflection for he wanted to be presentable as much as possible to his boyfriend. He was fixing his hair when a tap landed on his shoulder.

As he turned around, the face of the love of his life appeared before his vision. Oikawa looked worn out, yet a radiant beam was plastered on his face. Unshed tears pooled in his eyes and Sugawara knew that he was the same.

"Tooru!" He was immediately engulfed in a warm embrace.

"Kou-chan..." Oikawa's arms tightened around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Sugawara's own arms wrapped tightly around Oikawa as he inhaled the scent of perfume, detergent, Oikawa.

Sugawara's shoulder felt wet. "Kou-chan, sorry for taking too long. Sorry for—"

"Shut up." He cut, voice shaky as the waterworks gushed down. "You are worth the wait. All I know is that you are finally here. Finally home."

"Didn't I tell you before?" Oikawa softly whispered to his ear before pulling away from him and holding his hands. "Wherever I am in the world, I would always come home."

"Come home to your arms." They said in unison. They giggled like high school teenagers in love. Sugawara threw his arms around Oikawa's neck as the latter's hands planted on his waist. Their lips met for a chaste kiss, only to press their foreheads together and rub their noses.

"Come, Tooru. I'll take you to our new home."

"But I am already home."

Sugawara's lips curled into a bright smile as he nodded. "Yes. Yes you are."


End file.
